


Throw Life to the Wind

by FaultyCamera



Series: Some ghosts really get on my nerves [2]
Category: Oxenfree
Genre: Gen, if yes then probs only mentioned, its not very graphic but i just wanna be safe, maybe michael?, mentions of Ren/nona, this one got swears too, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaultyCamera/pseuds/FaultyCamera
Summary: This second one is taking place during/ in the past / in the future from the "L" is for Loop work. Its not exactly a direct continuation but it leads up to that I guess? I made it a little more descriptive and I wanted to practice with more depth in characters and how they feel towards one another. Hope you enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

Alex’s eyes slowly opened. She was laying in a comfortable bed, Nona sat at the corner of her bed and was sobbing, cradling her head in her hands.

“N-_on-a?”

 ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Jonas dragged Alex’s still body out of the caverns. Ren, still high off brownies, didn’t register any movement in front of him. Jonas hollered for the others to wake up. Nona and Clarissa rushed over to the fence.

“Help! She just collapsed!” Jonas waited till they were close enough and gently handed Alex over the Nona and Clarissa on the other side, then climbed over. They dropped her on her sleeping bag next to the fire, she was concerningly cold.

“What happened?” Nona checked for her pulse, weak but it was beating.

“Well, I crawled into the caves at night and she followed me. She caught up with me and started scolding me or whatever, then she just blanked…” Jonas rubbed his arm, feeling ashamed. Nona must’ve caught up on it.

“Hey, its not your fault, how were you supposed to know what would happen?” Nona comforted Jonas, she shared that feeling, but she didn’t know where from, when she thinks about that, she thinks of Ren.

“So is she dead or?” Clarissa took a swig of her beer. Nona Shook her head.

“Her heart is still beating, but it’s weak, we should call for some help down here!” Nona pulled out her phone, she took one look at the wifi bars then stuffed it back in her pocket. Jonas paced, thinking of a plan. Ren watched them both from his haze. Clarissa avoided any sort of eye contact, she was worried, a lot. She doesn’t let it show, she can’t have weaknesses. Nona sorted through every memory she had of the place, Alex knew this place better than all of them, but of course she’s the one that gets knocked out.

“Let’s check that communications tower, maybe we can signal for help?” Jonas suggested a route they can take, Nona dragged Ren up from the ground, not quite ripping him out of fairytale land though. Clarissa downed her beer and tossed the can near the recycling bin, it ricocheted off the rim and landed on the sand next to it. She huffed a defeated sign and lazily got up and stumbled over, properly disposing of her beer can. Jonas heaved Alex over his shoulder, he staggered the first couple of steps, shifting his weight to his right side., then regained balance.

“Okay, according to my tour map, we need to head through the bottom half of Ephipany Fields and make our way up till we reach the tower.” Nona stuffed the brochure back into her bookbag pocket.

“It’s Epiphany fields Nona..” Clarissa snorted, Nona looked back at the page, sure enough, ‘Epiphany Fields’. Nona led the way, following the map instructions. Clarissa was forced to watch over Ren and their belongings as they went for help. Jonas tipped on the stairs, but caught himself before he fell. Alex’s limbs swayed limply as they trekked. Jonas paused.

“Nona hold up a second!” He gently laid Alex down on the ground, removed his jacket, and swaddled her with it, her hands were deathly cold. “Hopefully that’ll help” He whispered to himself, trying to get his hopes back to an acceptable level. He picked Alex back up and continued the journey.

* * *

 

The tower was in sight, Nona broke into a run. Jonas kept a steady pace, he prayed to himself for Alex to be okay. Nona climbed the ladder and froze when she spotted all the radio technology. “Holy shi-” Jonas stopped at the bottom of the tower, he couldn’t bring Alex up, now could he leave her here, so he stayed put, hollering up to Nona.

“You okay up there Nona?”

“Not at all! This radio equipment is .. impossible to figure out!”

“Climb back down, watch over Alex, I’ll take a shot at it.” Nona did as she was told and climbed down, she plotted down on her knees. She then switched to a criss-cross position. She removed her beanie and oriented it to sit on Alex’s head comfortably. She rechecked for a pulse, glad to feel it a little stronger.

“Anyone out there? We need help! My friend blacked out and we can’t get her to wake up! If anyone is out there..please?” Jonas desperately tuned to different stations, spouting the same sentence into each one of them. He flipped through them all, listening for a hint of a response. He just barely skipped one and tuned it back.

“This is Edwards Island Support Crew, Repeat the emergency please.” Jonas gasped in relief.

“O-okay, my friend passed out, and we can’t get her to wake up.”

“Have you checked for a pulse?”

“Yes, it’s weak and she feels really cold, we need help fast! I don’t know how much longer she’ll...be awake”

“Affirmative. Crew is being sent from the Mainland. Please provide the victim with warmth and care. Do you have a small radio in your possession?”

“Yes, why?”

“We need it’s station number to track your current coordinates for quick and easy rescue.”

“Okay, one second..” Jonas yelled from atop the tower, “Nona, what station is her radio on right now?”

“102.3” Jonas shared the information, the officer replied with a chilling response.

“Jig 3. Station 102.3 does not exist--please contact-- the sup-port team for h-e-lp------” The radio cut off, Jonas pounded on the machine with his fists in a ball, shouting curses and threats. He finally stopped, tears ran down his cheeks. He had no clue how long it would take for the crew to get here, and they can’t even track their location anyway. There’s no way to contact them now. He slowly got down from the ladder, He gently scooped Alex up and motioned for Nona to follow. They headed back to the comfort of the fire back at the beachside.

“What did they say?” Nona cocked her head to the side, Jonas sighed an exasperated breath and explained the happenings just before.

* * *

 

“What the fuck took you shitheads so long?!” Clarissa stomped towards them, a face full of tears and worry. Jonas was honestly shocked.

“Sorry Clarissa, we didn’t plan on taking so long! However there’s good news, A help crew is on their way now.”

“Well how long will it take them to get here?”

“They're coming from the mainland, it might be a while.” Jonas interjected as he situated Alex into a comfortable position in her sleeping bag near the fire. Clarissa scoffed to herself. ‘They're all pitiful, why don't they just throw her in the fire already, save her the suffering or something…’ She didn’t mean it, but needed to convince herself she was stronger then them, she didn’t _care_ what happened to Alex. She was just acting polite..right? She doesn’t care about anyone… She put her hand to her face, who was she kidding? She needs Alex to be okay, not just to bother her, but shes the last remaining remnant of Michael, she was fun to talk to, fun to play truth or slap with. Alex was like a nicer version of herself, She was a good friend, even if their friendship was built on tension and accusations. Clarissa never meant any of the shit she accuses Alex of, she just does so to get her bad thoughts out of her head, Alex just happened to be kind enough to stick around and embrace the pain. She stood up, she needed a walk, and maybe twelve beers.

“And where are you off to?” Jonas stepped in her path, arms crossed, trying but failing to hide that desperate I-need-comfort look in his eyes.

“I’m going for a walk, this is depressing me...but if it’ll make you feel any better..” Clarissa handed Jonas her coat, “For Alex, not you or that snot-nosed idiot Ren. If Nona really needs it she can take it…” Clarissa shoved passed Jonas, who stood confused. Who knew she cared that much, he never seen her without this coat before. He offered it to Nona, who blatantly refused and spieled about how Alex needs it _way_ more then her. Ren showed signs of sobering but never really took an effort to go the full way. He just sat there, oblivious to the nearing loss of his best bud, his eyes looked to have a confused film over them, obviously mismeasured the ‘magic’. Jonas sighed and let himself fall backwards onto the sand. Nona shivered in her sleeping bag, inching towards the fire for warmth.

“I got a spare sweatshirt in my bag y’know…”

“I-If anything, it should be on A-Alex right now!” She cradled herself, squeezing her eyes tight, trying to build courage to fully refuse the offer. She couldn’t bring herself to do it. She motioned with her hand to toss it over, Jonas threw it, then laid back down to take a nap.

* * *

 

Nona gathered up all their trash once Jonas fell asleep. Ren was out from the start. She made one last round, then sat down, tucking herself in bed. Clarissa came back to update her on where she was headed next, she said she was waiting at the docks for the crew to arrive. Nona laid her head down on her makeshift pillow out of leaves and twigs. Before she fell into a slumber, she remembered what Alex had in her hand.

Her red radio...dial tuned onto the 102.3 station, silently spouting chants and histories.

 

“And you will be a part of that heritage, Alex…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im a sucker for Clarissa redemption cause she can be precious too! I won't be posting too much now cause w o r k, also im kinda hitting a writers block, but i'll get work done still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i just figured out about this horizontal line thing and im very thankful

Clarissa waited at the dock for hours now. It’s understandable that it would take a little bit, but 4 hours wasn’t acceptable. She paced, angrily chucking rocks at boulders, clipping off tiny chunks with each hit. At this rate, the boulder would become a pebble as small as the chucks that broke off. She mumbled swears under her breath, holding her arms to her side. She felt a shiver throughout her entire body, maybe she should’ve kept her trench coat… The waves crashed against the sand, it was soothing and hypnotic. Clarissa sat down, legs criss-crossed, as she slumped over and rested her head on her hand. She wondered if Alex froze to death already or not, probably close to it..She unwillingly found herself drifting to sleep, fighting dreariness to keep her eyes open and alert. Her eyelids fluttered gently, finally closing. However, after a sudden falling sensation, she jolted upright. No longer tired, instead, her blood was rushing with adrenaline. She got back up to walk it off.

“It’s just the stress...it’s getting to me, I don’t care if they don’t show up..I mean why would they show up to a remote Island with no other living beings and only one life at risk..Why would they come to save just o-one person?” Clarissa found herself crying instead of being reassured. Now she fucked up.. She hoped they wouldn’t arrive yet now, she can’t let the others see her like this again. A droning, deep horn ripped through the silent darkness. Shit. Of course they’d arrive now. Clarissa frantically wiped the tears off her face, pulling her arm away to see a rescue boat equipped with several canoe sized boats and life jackets. Service workers rushed off of it, spotting Clarissa.

“Do you know where the injured girl is?” He asked as if she were a small child, trying not to hurt any feelings or alarm her.

“Y-yea follow me.” Clarissa failed to stifle a hitched breath, they knew she was crying, and they understood, situations like this can be particularly traumatizing. She led them to the campfire, Nona and Jonas were fast asleep in their sleeping bags. Clarissa gently nudged Nona on the arm, then playfully kicked Jonas in the stomach. There was no real point in waking up Ren, 80% chance he's still high, she didn’t want the workers to suspend them. Nona got up quickly and checked on Alex.

“Is this the injured one?” The first worker pointed at Alex and put down a first aid kit, two others brought a stretcher. Nona nodded, Jonas just started getting up. The healthcare professional asked if any physical injuries were obtained before they arrived. Nona shook her head, unsure. Jonas interjected.

“She has a scrape on her knee but that’s the only one” Jonas rubbed his face, still exhausted.

“So where are you guys going to take her?” Clarissa nervously fidgeted with her fingers as the specialist removed all the extra coats given by all Alex’s friends. Jonas got up, started packing his bed back into his bookbag. Ren startled awake, surprisingly not high enough to ignore everything, he noticed definite changes, like adults..and said adults touching Alex.

“W-what’s going on?” He stood up, ready to kick some people in the face if any sort of nefarious shit was happening. Clarissa waved him to calm down a little. The adults didn’t mind him at all, they focused on Alex’s temperature, pulse, and steadiness of breathing.

“Look Ren, we will explain later, but right now we need to get our things packed..” Jonas stood up, already done with cleaning his contribution. Ren’s head was spinning, how many brownies did he eat? Nona got Jonas’s hint and started on her package. The rescuers looked up at each of them.

“You don’t have a ride back?” Clarissa bluntly shook her head, she was leaning against a stair post that led up the hill. It was close to the cave fence, but close enough to the campfire to partake in the conversation.

“Then how the hell did you kids get here?” The poor dude was confused out of his mind, Ren explained his friend Karen and their little deal. The social workers shrugged it off, pretending they didn’t hear any of it.

“Well good news is she _should_ be okay if treated properly in a care facility..” The nurse stood up, fixing his coat sleeves.

“Wait, I’m sorry....’should.’?” Jonas silently panicked. Nona walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Jonas it’s gonna be fine. Alex is strong, a little scrape won’t do anything.” Jonas relaxed slightly, but remained on edge, the crew lifted Alex off the ground and dropped her on the stretcher, they wheeled her towards the boat. Ren stuffed his bed in his bag and ran to catch up with everyone else.

* * *

 

Jonas sat in the chair next to Alex. She was still lying in the stretcher, unconscious. Nona and Clarissa told Jonas’s version of the story about how it led up to this point, then shared their small comments to it after.

“And you guys didn’t think _once_ about waking me up...like at all? I’ve been Alex’s best friend for a _really_ long time now! I’d like to know when she is in trouble or almost **_dead!”_ ** Ren fused and motioned with his hands to show how angry he was. Jonas felt Alex’s hand, it was warmer then before, but still concerningly deathlike. He couldn’t help but shed a tear, why couldn’t it have been him? Alex doesn’t deserve this. None of them did anything wrong. He was quiet for the rest of the trip back home, Ren and nona got in a small argument about papercuts, Clarissa just watched the stream’s waves hit against the boat. Everyone just drifted off in silence and waited for them to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably wont be continuing this story, I forget how long it's been and the writing I had for it fell flat. I noticed a familiar writing pattern that I didn't like and I couldn't do anything to fix it without changing a lot of the plot line... I'm sorry for those who were interested in this story, I just can't fix it in a way that I'll be satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try to get this one done soon but I have a messy schedule so we'll see?


End file.
